What Would I Do Without You?
by jodiem896
Summary: Aubrey has just been offered the job of her dreams and her best friend Jesse has had some tough news. Could this news change their friendship they have or it will it grow stronger? Jaubrey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, new Jaubrey story for you all! **

**I haven't forgot about Winners Vacation the sequel, just need some ideas before I get writing. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Miss Posen, the job is yours! We will send you some information in the post soon. Enjoy your summer break and we will see you in September!"<p>

"Thank you so much! I cannot wait to start! Have a good break too. Thank you again!" Aubrey hung up the phone and jumped around screaming with excitement.

Aubrey unlocked her phone and dialled a familiar number. Four rings later and there was an answer.

"I got the job! I only went and got the job!" She shouted down the phone in enjoyment.

"Well done Bree! I knew you could do it! What did I tell you!?"

"Thanks Jesse!"

Jesse and Aubrey had become very good friends after leaving Barden. The Trebles and the Bellas integrated and began to hang out as one big group, keeping the rivalry there still. Jesse had a tough time at home over the summer break, after leaving Barden, and Aubrey was the one who was there. She helped him through the loss of his Grandad and from then on they have been best friends.

"I am so happy for you! I have some news also, so how about we get everyone together and celebrate?" Jesse questioned.

"Sounds good Jess!"

"I'll text you the times and place later on. See you later. Oh and well done again!" Jesse hung up the phone and stared into space for a few seconds, smiling at that fact that his best friend just got her dream job, but then realising he has to break some news to her.

Once the call ended, Aubrey dialled another familiar number, Chloe. Her other best friend. She sat down on her couch, knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

><p>Aubrey turned up to the Lancer dead on 9pm, straightening out her dress as she stood staring at the entrance. '<em>I have some news also' <em>kept going round in her head as her heart started to beat faster as she walked into the bar.

She spotted Jesse twiddling his thumbs in a booth.

"Jesse!" She called out a she looked up at her. A smile formed on his face seeing her approach him.

"May I say how amazing you look tonight _Miss_ Posen!?" Jesse complimented her, pulling her in for a hug.

"I have got you vodka Cran; we have to start the celebrations!"

Aubrey chuckled before looking around the bar.

"Where is everyone else Jess? I thought you said they are all going to be here?" She questioned with a sadden look upon her face.

"I told them to be here at half nine" He responded. His face expression had changed from his massive dorky grin to a worried yet sad look. Aubrey leaned forward closer to him over the table.

"Why Jess?" She whispered, trying to get him to look at her but he was more interested in staring at his hands. He sighed heavy and looked at Aubrey.

"I need to talk to you first. Alone." He said looking back at his hands.

"Jesse? What's going on?" Aubrey spoke softly, moving the drinks that were sitting in front of them to find his hands. She gently placed her hands on top of his rubbing her fingers on the back of his hands. There was a moment of silence, but Aubrey didn't want to push him.

"I'm going to Afghan!" He said, looking back up at Aubrey. She didn't know what to say, her face must have said it all. She squeezed his hands tighter, not breaking their eye contact.

Jesse had joined the army part time, as a volunteer after they had left Barden. He worked part time hours at the music shop and the rest was courses and training for the army. When he signed up he knew that this would be a possibility that he would have to go out there, but it was a 1 in 10 chance. The statistics were low for a volunteer.

"When do you go?" Aubrey finally spoke.

"The second week in September" He sighed. "I don't know why I am acting like this, I knew it would be a possibility, but then again I didn't think I would be that 1 person or for it to happen so soon. I suppose you don't know what to expect until the time comes?!" He laid his head on the table.

Aubrey moved to Jesse's side of the booth so she was sitting next to him. She gently lifted his head up off the table and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. In return, he placed his head on her shoulder and enclosed the gap between them by putting his arms tightly around her small waist.

"So you go in September, that's when I start my new job. So how about the summer break we spend it together. Do something new every week, visit places we have never been before and spend it with the people that mean the most to you?! It will be like a goodbye send off?" Aubrey suggested, still embraced in her hug with Jesse.

"Sounds lovely Bree" he whispered in her ear.

Neither attempted to move apart from the hug they shared. Tears started to form in Aubrey's eyes. She was glad that Jesse couldn't see her right now. She needed to hold it together; she needed to be strong for both of them.

"Hey Jesse, it's nearly half nine, shall we straightened up before the others arrive?" Aubrey nudged him. He simply nodded and looked at his best friend.

"Here" Jesse said, lifting his thumb to her face, removing the tiny bit of mascara that had run.

"All better. You really need to get some waterproof mascara Bree!" They laughed in unison.

People had come and gone to celebrate Aubrey getting her new job. Jesse hadn't told anyone else about his tour, he didn't want to ruin Aubrey's night. Throughout the evening, Aubrey would catch Jesse's eye, he would give her a little smile and a wink. That was their thing.

"Looks like we are the last ones" Beca pointed out.

Aubrey, Jesse, Beca and a sleeping Chloe were the last ones standing. Well in this case they were sitting in the booth.

"I'm going to take sleeping beauty home if you don't mind?" Beca questioned trying to get some life out of Chloe.

"Carry on Beca; I'm going to take this lad home anyway. He's drunk far too much tonight, haven't you Jess?!" Aubrey teased.

"Right Chloe, let's go. Hey and well don again Aubrey!"

"Wait!" Chloe shouted as she run over to Aubrey who was now standing.

"I love you Aubrey, well done on the job front. You'll be a great teacher." Chloe spoke drunkenly as she wrapped herself around Aubrey.

"I love you too Chloe, thanks. Now go home and sleep all that alcohol off!" Aubrey chuckled as she watched her walk back to Beca and link hands.

* * *

><p>Now Swanson, cab is outside. It is time to get you home.<p>

"You're not making this any easier Jesse." Aubrey huffed as she searched his pockets for his door key.

"It is in my back pocket!"

Finally after finding his apartment key, Aubrey got Jesse settled and into bed. She placed a bucket by the side of his bed and made sure he had a glass of water on his bedside table.

"Ok Jesse, I'm going to go home, you are all settled in. Now you call me if you need anything, right?"

"Aubrey?" Jesse whimpered.

"Will you stay here tonight with me please?"

Aubrey smiled at him, before answering.

"Yeah I will, let me borrow some clothes then?"

"T-shirts are in the wardrobe and boxers are in the top drawer." He said pointing in the direction of where the clothes were located.

Aubrey picked the clothes and run to his en-suit to get changed. She came out in one of Jesse's t-shirts which swamped her tiny frame. She gently placed her folded dress on the chair and tucked her heels underneath it.

"I'll take the blankets from the lounge and sleep on the couch. I'll just be next door, shout if you need me!"

"Bree?!" Jesse spoke softly, but loud enough for Aubrey to hear.

Aubrey spun round on her heels to see that Jesse had moved over and pulled back the duvet back on the empty space on the bed.

"Stay with me Bree?" he pleaded. "We're best friends, nothing is going to happen. I just need someone right now, I need you!"

Nothing more needed to be said. Aubrey slowly walked over to the bed and got in, pulling the duvet up as she laid down. She repositioned herself so she was facing Jesse, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Thank you for the celebration party tonight. I enjoyed it. And I cannot wait for our summer together! We have so much to do" Aubrey yawned.

"Hey, anything for my bestie" He winked.

"Let's not ignore that fact that I'm going on tour, but I'm not ready to tell everyone yet. So it is our secret for the time being. Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise" She repeated as they linked their little fingers together.

Aubrey snuggled down in the bed tucking the duvet up to her chin. Once she was settled, Jesse kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for everything Aubs"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So guys, let me know what you think, leave me a little yay or nay review. Would you like me to carry on with this story? **

**Your reviews are very much appreciated :) - Jodie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Very quick update for you. This chapter is sort of a gap filler. Have so many ideas but they are coming later on in the story. So need to get this going :) Sorry for any mistakes, and how shocking it is! So tired, a lot of work, college work and football training!**

* * *

><p>Jesse woke up with a sore head. Sitting up, he looked over at his bedside table, noticing a piece of paper propped up a glass. Curious to know what it said he carefully picked the note up and read it;<p>

_Good morning Jesse, I take it you have woken up if you are reading this! I have put you a glass of fresh water and some tablets to help with your head. You did drink a lot last night, but it's understandable. Anyway, once you're up and dressed give me a call; we have some planning to do!_

_Speak later, _

_Aubrey _

_P.S Thank you for letting me stay last night_

Jesse smiled at the note that Aubrey had written before taking the tablets she had left for him to help with the headache.

He proceeded to get out of bed and get ready so he could 'plan' with Aubrey. Before he did anything he rang Benji.

"Jesse! Sore head this morning?" Benji shouted down the phone, causing Jesse to move it away from his ear.

"Just a tad" He replied

"What can I do for you mate?"

"I need to talk to you about something, well I'll talk you listen ok?" Jesse questioned.

"Ok, go on then" Benji said sounding concerned.

"well last night after everyone went home, Aubrey made sure that I got home. She called me a cab and helped me into bed, you know how we always do for each other?"

"Yes I know" He laughed

"Well it was different last night. I asked her to stay with me. Normally we put the other one in bed, stay for a few minutes until they fall asleep and then leave, but I asked her to stay?"

"Right…"

"And she said yes!"

"Jesse why is this such a big deal? You two are best friends, it's normal. You know nothing is going to happen so why are you worrying about it?"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Very true, I'm just clearly over thinking things. Forget we had this conversation. I've got to go anyway, I'll see you at badminton on Wednesday. Bye!" Jesse told Benji, not giving him chance to reply before hanging up the phone.

As one called ended, another one started, he had phoned Aubrey.

* * *

><p>"So our summer looks like a busy one boy!" Aubrey said lightly taping his arm as she looked down at her notes.<p>

Jesse was laughing.

"What are you laughing at Swanson?"

"You, look at the notes you have written for our summer break" He pointed to her notebook still laughing.

"Hey, I want this to be a good summer before I start my job and before you go away!" Aubrey returned, pouting at him.

"I'm only joking Aubs. I think it is adorable" Jesse wrapped his right arm around her neck and pulled her closer to his body, holding her there for a moment. It was moments like this that Jesse questioned. He felt something more than just friends when little things like that happened.

"Jess?" Aubrey said a couple of times, wriggling under his grip.

"Sorry Bree, was in my own little world then" He said letting go of her.

"It's fine! Look, I am meeting Chloe in half an hour. So tomorrow is the first day of the summer break!" Aubrey clapped with excitement.

"It sure is Bree, I'll come to yours for 2pm. You best be ready!" Jesse winked.

"I will be! Speak to you later!" Aubrey put her notebook into her bag and slung it over her shoulder as the pair stood up. Jesse walked Aubrey to the door.

"Bye buddy!" He called down the hallway to her. She turned around with a cheesy grin on her face and waved to him.

* * *

><p>Aubrey was pottering around, waiting for Jesse to come pick her up. It was Monday, the first day of their summer break.<p>

There was a knock at the door, Aubrey delicately walked over and opened it seeing Jesse standing there, leaning against the door frame with a dorky grin on his face.

"Why hello there!"

"How are you doll?" Jesse asked, wrapping his arm around her for a hug.

"I'm good thank you, yourself?" She returned politely.

"Yes. All the better for seeing you though" He joked as they both laughed.

Aubrey pulled up her apartment door behind them as they walked out of her building.

After a short walk, the pair reached the local park. The weather was lovely, the sun was shining it was a generally nice day to have a picnic.

"I thought it was just me and you Aubs?" Jesse questioned.

"Yeah, well I thought this would be a good time to tell the guys that you are going on tour. They have the right to know Jess. They are you're friends" Aubrey spoke softly.

"But…"

"Hey" Aubrey stepped in front of Jesse.

"I'm going to be right by your side the whole time. I'm not going anywhere Jess!"

He sighed staring at his feet, avoiding eye contact with Aubrey. He knew she was right.

"Ok, but how do I tell them and when? Like do I stroll down there and tell them straight away or?"

Aubrey placed her finger over his lips, sending shivers down his spine.

"Look, just go down there, say hi, chat like normal. You'll know when the time is right to tell them. Everything will be fine! I promise!"

Aubrey smiled at Jesse as he finally looked up to face her. He took a deep breath.

"Hey you two!" Beca called out, the gang looked around to see Jesse and Aubrey walking towards them. Once they approached the group, everyone got up and exchanged hugs before sitting back in their positions they were already in.

After a few minutes of chat between each other, Jesse spoke up.

"Guys, I have something I need to tell you all" He spoke, twiddling his thumbs.

"What is it Jesse?" Chloe said with concern.

Jesse turned to look at Aubrey, who returned a small smile.

"There is no easy way of saying this…" Aubrey grabbed Jesse's hand in support.

"OMG!" Stacie said.  
>"You two are like a thing?" She pointed at the pair holding hands.<p>

"No Stacie, just listen" Aubrey spoke sternly.

Jesse took a deep breath.

"I'm going to Afghan" There was complete silence. No one said anything for a few moments. Aubrey squeezed his hand tightly before he spoke again.

"Guys I'm sorry. It's something that we all knew was coming, but when we didn't. I go in September, the second week. I'm not entirely sure how long the tour is, but when I know I will update you. I told Aubrey Saturday night before we celebrated her getting her new job. And it has taken a lot of courage for me to tell you lot today. I'm so scared." He admitted.

They all got up and hugged Jesse, one big group hug. Well everyone except Aubrey.

They were still holding hands in between the crowd of people hugging him, but seeing everyone hug him like that made her feel upset. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, she let go of Jesse's hand and turned away walking to the pond away from the group.

"I don't know what to say Jesse. But we are all here to support you!" Chloe spoke looking up away from the crowd, noticing that Aubrey was standing at the pond, alone.

Chloe left the group hug as the broke apart and walked towards Aubrey.

"Hey Bree, what's up?" Aubrey didn't answer; she didn't even move to turn around.

"Bree?" Chloe said walking to face her friend.  
>"Oh Bree, don't cry!" Chloe wrapped her in a hug, slowly rubbing her arm to sooth her.<p>

When Chloe thought that Aubrey had stopped crying, she pulled away from her, wiping the tears away from her cheeks gently.

"He can't see me crying Chlo, I need to be strong!"

"I know sweetie, but you have to let it out at some point" She reassured her.

"Chloe can I tell you something?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure"

"I think I like Jesse…"

Chloe just smiled and slightly laughed.

"why's that funny?" Aubrey said

"We've kinda seen it coming"

"Who's we?"

"Me and Beca, no one else"

"How?" Aubrey grew confused

"Well, look at me and Beca. We were close friends and look at us now. I mean our friendship before was nothing compared to what you and Jesse have!"

Both Aubrey and Chloe looked back at the group.

"Thing is Chlo, I don't want to lose what friendship we have for a relationship that may or may not happen. I don't even think he likes me back in that way" Aubrey sighed.

"look if I tell you something you can't say anything to anyone? Promise?"

"I promise…" Aubrey repeated.

"He-" Chloe started but was cut off

"Aubrey, are you ok?" Jesse said with concern as he approached the two.

"I'll leave you too it. I'll talk to you later Bree!" Chloe walked away back to Beca.

"Sorry Jess, I just got a little worked up. I needed some space away from it" A tear fell onto her cheek.

Jesse didn't need to say anything. He simply wrapped her in a hug and didn't let go of her. All these feelings he felt came rushing into his body. Maybe this was the time to tell her how he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so yeah, it kinda sucks! :( will update soon. Writing chapter 3 as we speak! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Chlo, we're going to miss the mini bus!" Aubrey shouted out gathering her things as she waited for Chloe.

Today was another day of Aubrey and Jesse's summer break; well this was a few days. Most of them were going camping.

"Right let's go Bree!" Chloe instructed as the pair walked out of Chloe's apartment and down to the mini bus.

"All a board, we are already 20 minutes late because of you two!" Fat Amy told them, hurrying them on the bus.

Chloe had already put her bag in the back and the found her way to Beca. Aubrey on the other hand was struggling to fit her bag in. There was so much stuff… but they were going camping so it was needed. She felt a strong pair of arms either side of her head, helping to push the bag in.

"Looks like you need some help" Jesse asked as she released her grip and let Jesse carry on.

"You are such a gentleman" She laughed.

"Oh I know Posen, I have been told before" He said quickly glancing at her, before shutting the boot door. They proceeded to walk to back to the front of the mini bus to get in. Aubrey carefully placed one foot on the step and slipped backwards, into the arms of Jesse.

"I've got you!" He whispered into her neck, sending shivers down her spine as he pushed her back up to the step. Aubrey turned around to face him, mouthing the word 'thanks'. Jesse let out a small laugh before shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Aubrey, we're here… Bree? Wake up doll, we're here!" Jesse whispered.<p>

Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Her eyes where finally open properly, and she didn't expect to see the view that she was seeing. She was expecting to see out of the window or the head rest in front of her. Instead she was looking at the bottom of the seat in front. Rolling her head towards her left shoulder, she saw Jesse smiling down at her. Realising how she was laying, she quickly sat up, straightening her clothes out.

"Sorry Jess, I didn't mean-"

"Bree it's ok, you've done it plenty of times before!" He chuckled.

"Now let's go, we have some tent's to set up!"

* * *

><p>"We win!" Stacey shouted, laughing at the guys tent.<p>

The guys and the girls were racing against each other to see who could put their tent up first. The loser would have to make the camp fire and cook dinner.

"So you lose boys! We'll go look around whilst you carry on!" Aubrey spoke as she watched the guys struggle, but she really only had eyes on one man, Jesse.

The girls started to walk off; Stacey, Beca and Fat Amy were leading the walk leaving Chloe and Aubrey behind.

Chloe linked arms with her best friend. "So… are you going to tell him on this little trip?" Aubrey started to blush slightly.

"I don't think so Chlo. I don't want to ruin what me and him have. We are best friends, and have been so close over the past year and I don't want to lose that friendship we have. But…" She stopped speaking, looking down at her feet as they walked.

"But what Bree? It's clear you like him and he" Chloe covered her mouth with her hand, not making eye contact with Aubrey. She knew she has said too much already.

"And he what Chloe?"

"Ok" Chloe sighed. "You know when we were at the park the other week, when Jesse told us about his tour. And you were by the pond, all upset? Well I was going to tell you something, but then Jesse came over so I stopped…"

"Yeah I know. Just tell me Chloe!" Aubrey said getting a little nervous.

"Well, I was going to tell you that he told Beca that he thinks he has feelings for you… more than just friends!"

Aubrey stopped still in shock, not knowing what to say. "Are you sure Chloe? Don't lie to me, this is serious!"

"Hey, when have I ever lied to you? It's the truth. So will you now do something about it?"

"I don't know Chlo, I need to time to think"

Aubrey knew exactly what she wanted to do. And knowing Jesse felt the same way made it a tad easier. _I just need time…_

A couple of hours later; everything was set up, they had eaten and now the drinks and music were flowing. People were sitting in their couples or friendship groups, chatting away.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Fat Amy shouted as everyone looked around at her.

"Hell yeah! Everyone sit boy girl…" Beca instructed.

Sighing, Aubrey found a spot in the circle, in between Bumper and Benji. She liked drinking games, but spin the bottle was the worst for her. The thought of kissing or going further with someone else that you don't like gave her shivers.

"Right, I'm going first!" Stacey instructed taking the empty wine bottle and spinning it in the middle. It landed on Greg.

"Come here kid!" Stacey winked as the two met for a peck.

A few more spins happened, and it was back to Stacey. She spun the bottle and it landed on Jesse.

"ooh" she smiled at him as everyone else cheered them on. Aubrey just sat there and smiled, pretending that their kiss was ok and just part of the game, but deep down, it was eating her up. She was the one that wanted to kiss him, not Stacey, not anyone except her. She watched as Stacey grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him towards her.

Jesse was a little surprised at her reactions, and they kissed. Pulling away from her quickly, he glanced straight in front of him to see Aubrey playing with a few strands of grass.

"Come on Jesse… your go" Beca nudged him.

"Oh sorry" He spun the bottle quite hard, making it spin a few times. Everyone except Aubrey watched the bottle as it started to slow down. As the bottle was just about to stop Aubrey watched as she saw the neck of the bottle point at her.

"Aww!" Chloe squealed quietly, but loud enough for some people to hear. No one said anything; it was like they were waiting for this to happen.

Jesse started to make his way towards her. Actually realising what was happening, Aubrey copied his movements.

They finally met at the middle, Jesse leaned towards her like he was going to kiss her, but quickly pulled back away before whispering into her neck "We need to talk"

"Jesse you are meant to kiss the girl, not leave her high and dry in the middle of the circle. That's just mean! Bree I'll give you a proper kiss!" Bumper joked as she returned to her spot in the circle.

"No thank you!" She replied sternly. "I think that's enough of this, let's call it a night." She carried on as she watched Jesse leave the group to answer his phone.

The group agreed with Aubrey, and slowly got into their tents as she sat there watching him.

Jesse was far enough away from everyone and he sat down on a rock looking over at the lake as he ended the call. He picked up a stone and threw it into the lake. _Why didn't I kiss her? That was my one chance and now I've blown it._

"Jess?" He heard someone say softly from behind him.

"Is everything ok?" He heard them speak again, and this time he knew who it was. Butterflies sat in his stomach.

"Yes Bree" He said standing up and walked towards her. "Look I have to go home, tonight. My Mum has to go to work and she needs someone to look after Casey tonight and all day tomorrow and she can't get a sitter, I'll take the mini bus and then pick you guys up on Friday morning" Jesse sighed.

"Hey Jesse it's ok" Aubrey said rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "We all have to do these things. It's only going to be 2 days that we won't see each other. We still have 4 weeks left!"

Jesse smiled pulling Aubrey into his chest for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, before letting out a sigh. Aubrey had one hand placed gently on his chest the other was wrapped around his back. Neither of them wanted to break the hug, but Jesse needed to get going.

"I'll call you or something tomorrow. Take care doll! Oh can you tell the others please, make sure to tell them that I am sorry!" Jesse spoke as he walked towards to the mini bus.

Aubrey stood in the exact spot that he left her at, but she turned to face the lake. All these thought came rushing to her head; should she? Shouldn't she? Did she want to lose her best friend? Or make a go of it now knowing that he has feelings for her too. There was a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>"Hello Bree, you alright?" Jesse asked through the phone.<p>

"I am ok, very tired- lack of sleep" She laughed, "You on your way to pick us up?"

"I sure am. Will be leaving mine in a few minutes. So I should be with you in an hour or so."

"Ok cool, look I need to sort this lot out, so I will catch up with you on the bus- let Bumper or someone drive us back!"

Jesse laughed. "Ok Bree, see you soon!"

"right you lot, Jesse will be here in an hour- let's get packed up!" Aubrey instructed as she walked back to their campsite.

* * *

><p><p>

"Right Aubrey, your stop." Bumper called from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, mine too Bumper" Jesse said as he stood up and got of the mini bus, leaving Aubrey with a confused look on her face.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Chloe. You two have a good evening!" Aubrey winked as she walked off the bus.

Jesse was standing at the kerb with his bag flung over his shoulder and Aubrey's in his left hand, smiling like an idiot. Aubrey walked towards him, trying to hide her smile.

"What do I owe the pleasure of you getting off at my stop?" She joked

"Well I need to go to the store round the corner, and then I'll walk home. It's not like I live ages miles away!"

Aubrey sighed; she was hoping that she could spend some time with Jesse as they haven't seen much of each other recently.

"Ok Jess. Well I'm going to call my mum. I'll speak to you later?" Aubrey said as she took her bag from his grip.

"Yeah cool!"

"Thanks Jesse, bye!" She called as he walked off

Aubrey walked up the 8 steps to the lobby door, stopping at the top as she rummaged through her bag to fine her keys.

"Aubrey!" Jesse shouted as came running round the corner.

_Jesse? _She muttered, walking back down to the bottom again.

Jesse approached her and placed both his hands on her arms. She looked at where his hands were and then back at him.

"Tomorrow?"

"Is Saturday Jesse?"

"Don't make any plans, I'll come pick you up at 4pm" He smiled

"Ok." Aubrey hesitated. "But what shall I wear?"

"Something smart but also casual. And I do really have to go now. Bye!"

And with that Jesse run off, back around the corner leaving Aubrey puzzled as to what he said. What were they doing tomorrow? Wear something smart but casual? She walked up the stairs again, picking up her bag and proceeding to her apartment. All with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so yeah. more will follow shortly, will be getting better- I promise! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: sorry guys. I don't know what happened to the first one. Here it is properly haha :)**

* * *

><p>A taxi turned up outside Aubrey's apartment, she was waiting patiently on the top step until she saw the taxi and walked towards it.<p>

She knew a taxi was picking her up at 4. Jesse had arranged it, he was originally picking her up but there was a change of plan. Aubrey didn't know what was going on, she just knew should would be seeing Jesse.

The taxi ride took her outside the Empire State Building.

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" Aubrey asked the driver.

"Yes mam. We certainly are. I've been asked to give you this now we have arrived" the driver handed her a red envelope.

"Aubrey carefully opened the envelope, and inside was a hand written letter

Hello Bree,  
>So you're reading this which means you are outside the Empire State Building and the driver has given you the letter which is great. All you have to do is go to the top of the building. Everything will become clear.<br>Yours, Jesse

Aubrey's face lit up, with a smile forming on her face. She carefully folded the letter back up, and placed into her bag.

"Thank you!" She said to the driver

"No problem, good luck!"

'Good luck? Why did he say good luck?' She though to herself. Aubrey stood outside the building, she took a deep breath and entered, heading for the lift.

* * *

><p>Aubrey reached the top of the building, expecting it to be busy like normal, but as the doors opened, there was no one around.<p>

There was music playing softly, candles placed all around and rose petals scattered on the floor.

"Wow!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Am I in the right place?" She spoke to herself looking around.

"Yes you are!"

Aubrey turned around to see Jesse. He was wearing a suit and a open white shirt.

"Jess?"

"Hey" he started to speak, stepping closer to her, sending a shiver down Aubrey's spine.

"I wanted to make this special Bree because you are a special person to me. So here it goes" he grabbed hold of her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"I have known you for just over a year now, and this time has been amazing. We have grown so close very quickly, and I call you my best friend. Your funny, smart, great to be around and you are gorgeous, so gorgeous, the list goes on Bree. So I thought bringing you up here, to your favourite building in New York, doing all this and telling you what I am about to tell you" Jesse took a deep breathe.

"Basically Bree, I have fallen for you. I have fallen really hard for you, the more time I spend with you the more stronger my feelings grow for you. I don't go a day without thinking about you, you are always on my mind and always will be. I wasn't going to say this Aubrey, but it feels right. I love you, I really do love you! So Posen, what do you say to that?"

Aubrey stood there, still holding Jesse's hand, staring at him but with a smile on her face.

"I love you too Jesse!"

Jesse pulled Aubrey into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms went around his neck. Before anything could be said, Jesse crashed his lips to hers.

He pulled her even closer to him, deepening their kiss.

They eventually broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Wait here" Jesse whispered, slowly letting go of his grip from around Aubrey.

She watched him walk into the elevator, he turned around and smiled at her, the biggest smile she had ever seen. The elevator doors shut and Aubrey jumped up and down with excitement. She felt like she was on top of the world. Her best friend, the boy she liked told her how he felt and she felt great! Her little dance was interrupted by her ringing.

"Hello?" Aubrey asked.

"Hey Bree! It's me, Jesse. Jump in the elevator and come meet me downstairs" that's all be said and ended the call. Aubrey played her phone back in her bag as she walked into the elevator.

The doors opened, Aubrey looked up to see a limo parked up. She started to walk out slowly, when the door opened of the limo.

Jesse climbed out of the limo, with the biggest smile on his face. Aubrey's heart started to be very fast with a smile forming on her face as she walked towards him.

As she approached the limo, Aubrey could hear Just the way you are playing slightly, her favourite song.

Jesse reached his hand out to help Aubrey into the limo. She delicately placed her hand into his and he gripped it tightly, supporting her as she got in.

Just the way you are was now louder and getting more clear as she was getting in the limo. Aubrey looked up to see her friends singing accapella in the limo.

As the song was drawing to an end, Aubrey looked round at Jesse and placed her hand in his.

"Thank you" she mouthed before placing a kiss to his lips.  
>"Aww" Chloe squealed as their kiss broke apart<p>

"Thanks guys! Awesome as always!" Jesse said, high fiving Benji.

"So Bree. I bet you're wondering why the gang are here?" Jesse laughed.

"I am a little confused"

"I wanted them to come celebrate with us, their like our family!"

"And what are celebrating?!" Aubrey winked, smiling at Jesse.

"You two getting it on!" Beca shouted, earning a playful tap from Chloe.

"The pair just laughed as everyone else did.

Aubrey rested her head on Jesse's shoulder as he placed his hand on her thigh, sending shivers through her body.

"I love you Jesse" she spoke softly and kissed his shoulder.

"I love you too doll!"


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: a little update for you all :) **

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Jesse told Aubrey how he felt at the top of the Empire State. Their upcoming weekend was going to be eventful, they were meeting each others parents. They had met before, but only briefly at graduation and they were only friends then.<p>

First trip was to the Swanson's.

"I'm nervous Jesse!" Aubrey stated straightening her dress out at the back.

"Bree you have nothing to worry about!"

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will like you doll! What's not to like about you? Stop worrying" Jesse reassured, kissing her forehead before grabbing hold of her hand.

"Just remember I'm always here. I'm not going anywhere!" He said knocking at the door.

"Hi mum!" Jesse waved.

"Hello Jesse, it's so good to see you. Come in. You must be the famous Aubrey that he always goes on about?" Jesse's mum teased

"Hi Mrs Swanson. Yeah, sorry that would be me!"

"It's finally nice to put a face to you. Come on through, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family. And by the way, call me Jennifer, or Jen for short."

Jesse and Aubrey followed his mum to the living room, still hand in hand.

"Son! You look good, been working out? And who is this pretty young woman?"

"This is Aubrey Dad. Aubrey this is my Dad, Peter" Aubrey extended her hand out to shake hands, Peter bypassed her hand and wrapped his arms around her.

All four of them sat in lounge talking, when a little girl walked through the door. She scanned the room.

"JESSE!" The little girl shouted as she ran over and launched herself at Jesse. He had to let go of Aubrey's hand to catch the girl.

"Hey you! I want you to meet someone who is very special to me. Poppy, this is Aubrey, she is my girlfriend!" Jesse smiled and looked over at Aubrey who returned with a smile.

"Hello Aubrey. My name is Poppy! It's nice to meet you." The little girl said.

"I'm Jesse's little sister, I'm 4, nearly 5 though!"

"Hello Poppy, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you!" Aubrey greeted back.

"Why don't we let you two get settled and ready for dinner. We are leaving here at 7 so be ready by then!" Jennifer spoke.

* * *

><p>"Look at your room! Proper movie nerd!"<p>

"Hey!" Jesse said, running over to Aubrey who was looking at a movie poster.

"What?" She said turning around. Jesse was already there stand in her face with a dorky grin on his face. He pushed her up against the wall so she couldn't move.

"Don't comment on my room Posen! I'm seeing yours tomorrow, and I will see what the little Aubrey was like." He teased as Aubrey laughed at him.

"Come on move, I need to shower and get ready for tonight" she laughed.

"I'm not movi-"

Jesse was cut off by Aubrey's lips being pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his moved from either side of her to around her waist. As their kiss deepened, Aubrey leant into Jesse with all her force, pushing the pair to fall on the bed.

"This time I'm in control, Swanson!" Aubrey winked as she straddled him.

"Hmm, I'll let you win this time, now come closer." Aubrey couldn't resist him so she did as he asked and leant closer to him. Their lips were millimetres away when Jesse flipped them over, swapping positions.

"Now who's the boss?" He laughed.

"I guess you are. But only for now!" Jesse laid down next to Aubrey, as the pair both looked at the ceiling with smiles upon their faces.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Jesse shouted. "Look at the time, it's 6 we are leaving in hour!"<p>

The pair jumped off the bed and rushed around the room.

"I'm just going for a shower Jesse, where is that exactly?"

"Second door on the right. Don't be long I need to shower after!" Jesse said as he watched Aubrey walk away.

* * *

><p>"Bree is it ok to come in?" Jesse asked knocking on the door.<p>

"Yeah!" She replied as he walked in.

"Why did you ask if it was ok to come in?" Aubrey questioned.

"Well just in case you were getting changed?"

"Jesse, really? You're my boyfriend now. You're allowed to see me like that!" She smiled.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to be polite and respectful"

Aubrey walked over to Jesse and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you"

"Bree, I need to tell you something. Well ask you something, come sit here" he gestured at the bed. Aubrey walked over a little concerned and sat next to him.

"I haven't told my parents about me going on tour, and I go in 3 weeks!" Jesse put his head into his hands.

"Jesse" Aubrey started rubbing his back. "I'll be right beside you and I'll support you. Just break it down gently and be straight with them. The more you keep it from them the harder it will be doll!"

"Promise you'll stay with me?"

"Jesse where else would I be?" Aubrey said with a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain later, we need to get going!" Jesse stood up, giving Aubrey his hand.

"Two things. Firstly may I say how lovely you look tonight?!" He said smiling.

"And secondly, you called me doll, you have never said that!" He placed a kiss on her lips and smiled.

"Come on!"

* * *

><p>The Swanson's and Aubrey were all sat at the table, dessert had just been served and Jesse knew this was the right time to tell his parents.<p>

Aubrey looked to her right to see Jesse pushing his ice cream around the bowl, then he placed the spoon down.

"Mum, Dad I have something to tell you." He gulped, moving both his hands to his lap, taking a deep breathe. Aubrey saw how nervous he was, she placed her hand on top of his, rubbing her thumb gently.

"Jesse?" Peter prompted

"You know I volunteer part time for the army?" Jesse started, his hands were getting sweaty.

"Well I'm off to afghan"

"Son, when do you go? How long for?" Peter just about spoke grabbing Jennifer's hand on the table.

"I go the second week in September. And I found out today I'm away for 9 months with 4 weeks holiday" Jesse looked at Aubrey, squeezing her hand to get her to look at him. She whipped her round to see the sadness in his eyes. He watched a few tears roll down her cheek, but she stayed strong.

"Mum?" Jesse walked round to her side of the table, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm proud of you Jesse for doing this, but I can't lie. I'm worried for you. You hear these stories..."

"Mum, I'll be fine. I'm fully trained and know what I'm doing. Don't ever think like that please?" Jesse pleaded.

"I'm proud of you son!" Peter wrapped Jesse in a hug.

"Aubrey" Poppy whispered pulling on her arm.

"Yes Poppy?"

"Where's Jesse going?"

"Jesse is going to a place called Afghanistan. He is going to work out there for a while" Aubrey spoke softly.

"Will I be able to see him?"

"It'll be difficult, but we'll make it work so you can see him. You can write letters to him or send an email" Aubrey saw the look of confusion on the little girls face.

Poppy climbed down from her seat and walked open armed to Aubrey, who could see what the little girl wanted. Aubrey got up from her seat, bent down to her level and picked Poppy up as she reached her. Aubrey wrapped her arms tightly around her, as did Poppy.

"I'll miss him Aubrey" Poppy spoke.

"I know kiddo, I will too. I'll miss him a lot" a few tears rolled down her cheek again.

* * *

><p>"Jesse" Aubrey started as she packed a few things into her bag.<p>

"You did well this evening telling your parents. And Poppy, aww bless her"

"You looked after her well tonight. It was so cute when you hugged her Bree. Now come get in bed?" Jesse smirked pulling the duvet cover back on one side of the bed.

Aubrey grinned, putting down the clothes she was folding away and she hopped over to the bed. Jesse held the covers back until Aubrey was in bed. She curled up facing Jesse as he wrapped the duvet round the back of her and leaving his arm there. He pulled her closer to him so they were mere inches apart.

"Thank you for today doll!"

"You're parents and sister are lovely Jesse. I'm so glad I've met them!"

"Well they like you, so you've passed" Jesse teased.

"Let get some sleep, early drive to your parents house tomorrow!"

"Yeah looking forward to that" Aubrey spoke sarcastically as Jesse kissed her forehead.

"Night Jesse, I love you" Aubrey spoke before placing kisses on his jaw line.

"Goodnight Bree, I love you too!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for having me Jennifer and Peter. It was so nice to meet you properly. And to meet you too Poppy!" Aubrey spoke as she hugged both of Jesse's parents before she bent down Poppy's level.<p>

"And you kiddo! Take care and I'll see you soon" Aubrey wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl, not wanting to let her go.

Jesse had already said his goodbyes "Come on Bree, we need to get going"

Aubrey finally left the front door way where the Swanson's were standing beaming as they waved the pair off.

"I love your family Jesse" she exclaimed. "And now we have to see mine" Her face soon changed.

"Everything will be ok, we need to do this. We need to tell them about us being together and about our careers. It has to happen. Plus I want to meet your parents." Jesse finished with a smile to reassure her.

"I suppose" was the response he got. Jesse knew she was dreading to see her parents. Well her dad more than anyone. He placed his hand gently on her thigh and gave it a slight squeeze forcing her look down at his hand placement. She moved her to rest on top his, shortly after she had done this; he turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers. The whole journey he didn't let go of her.

* * *

><p>Jesse and Aubrey finally arrived at her parent's house. Aubrey was so nervous. Jesse had never seen her this nervous before.<p>

Aubrey walked up to the front door, nerves flowing through her body. She was just about to ring the door bell but Jesse grabbed hold of her arm, forcing her to look round at him. He just stared into her eyes for a few seconds before speaking.

"You need to calm down Aubrey, I know how your dad makes you feel but you do need to calm down, chill out a little bit" Jesse whispered.

Aubrey knew she had to calm down, but her dad made her nervous. She had only ever taken one of her boy friend's home when she was 16 and that was a disaster. She has had one other boy friend since, but she has never felt the way she is feeling about Jesse.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, before wrapping his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Jesse knocked on the door. To be honest he was just as nervous as Aubrey, he knew what her dad can be like and he wanted to win him over for Aubrey.

After a few seconds on waiting, the door finally opened.

"Aubrey?"

"Hi Mom" she returned and flung her arms around her. Jesse watched at the way the two connected together.

"I've missed you so much" Lisa whispered as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Oh mom, this is Jesse... My boy friend" Aubrey said, pulling out from the hug and grabbing hold of his hand, forcing him to step closer to the door.

Jesse extended his arm out, "Hello Mrs Posen, I'm Jesse Swanson. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you"

Lisa smiled at the fact that Jesse wanted to shake hands, she thought how sweet it was

"Hello Jesse, it is very nice to meet you two. But please call me Lisa. Come inside both of you. Your Dad is in his study"

Aubrey sighed, Jesse could see how nervous she was, he gently grabbed hold of her hand, squeezing it gently to let her know he was there as the proceeded to the study.

Aubrey knocked at the door before entering. "Hi Dad"

The middle aged man looked up from his papers to see his daughter and some guy standing in front of him.

"Who is this Aubrey?" Paul spoke loudly and sternly making Aubrey jump.

"This is Jesse, my boy friend" She returned shyly as Paul walked towards the pair.

Jesse released Aubrey's hand and extended his hand out towards Paul.

"I'm Jesse Swanson. Nice to meet you" Jesse smiled at the tall man standing in front of him. Paul shook his hand before speaking.

"I'm Paul, but you should call me Mr Posen from now on" He quickly turned his head to Aubrey. "So did you apply for the Lawyers job I sent you? Have you moved into a new place yet and brought a new car as I asked you to do? Also you need to start planning your own business, I know it's a long way off but you need to be prepared Aubrey"

She rolled her eyes and sighed walking away, not answering a single question that her Dad had just asked. Jesse followed her to the kitchen, where her mom, Lisa, was. Paul shortly followed them.

Lisa could sense that Paul had said something already. "Aubrey, why don't you take Jesse and your bags upstairs and get ready for dinner. It will be ready in half an hour"

"Here" Jesse smiled as he picked up Aubrey's bag for her and followed her up the stairs to her room.

"Ok, so don't laugh at how boring my room was ok?"

"I won't. Promise!"

Aubrey opened her bedroom door and let Jesse in, before shutting it quickly. Jesse walked around the room, looking at each photo, award, trophy certificate that she had. Her room was nothing like Jesse's. It was pretty dull, magnolia coloured walls, shelving with trophies stacked on them, a book shelf rammed with books about law. Her room was not cluttered and very tidy.

"It's not that boring!"

"Oh it is Jesse, I know it is!" She sighed, quickly spinning around to look at her room.

"My dad wouldn't let me have another colour painted on the wall, or hang posters up. It had to plain and boring!"

"Don't worry, it's only a room" Jesse wrapped his arms around her, kissing her nose lightly.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for dinner Mrs Posen. It was lovely!" Jesse spoke as he helped Aubrey clear the table.<p>

"No problem Jesse, it's lovely to have you both here. Isn't it Paul?"

"Yes, now Aubrey you didn't answer my questions from earlier?"

"Paul not now" Lisa whispered to him, but he just gave her a look.

"Well? Have you applied for that lawyer's job? Have you started planning for your future yet, new car and place and business ideas? If you have I want to see them now" Paul stood up and instructed.

Aubrey was facing the sink, with her back to her father. A tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away before facing him.

"Do you know what Dad, I haven't done any of those things" Aubrey spoke sternly back at him. "Do you want to know why I haven't?"

"I do want to know immediately" Jesse stood awkwardly in the kitchen with Lisa as they watched the showdown.

"I don't want to be a lawyer Dad, I never have done and I never will. Just because you were a lawyer doesn't mean that I have to be! I'm happy with my place and car at the moment and will not be moving or changing my vehicle because you said so. I'm starting my new job in September. I'm going to teach at a primary school. I've always wanted to do it and I studied education at Barden!"

"I am so disappointed in you Aubrey. You have brought shame and disappointment to the Posen name. I don't even want to look at you" Paul replied.

Jesse could see the hurt in her eyes as he said those things to her as the odd tear fell down her cheek.

"Fine." With that Aubrey ran up to her room, collecting hers and Jesse's bag before proceeding back downstairs. She slid the bags across the floor towards the front door before walking to the lounge to pick up her bag, coat and the car keys. Aubrey stopped for a moment, as she caught a glance at herself in the mirror. Sighing, she wiped away the tiniest bit of mascara that had run and straightened herself up prior to walking back in the kitchen where everyone was.

As she approached the door, she heard her dad speak. "Jesse what do you do for a living?"

"I used to work in a music shop part time and the other half I volunteered for the army"

"You can't support my daughter with that money. You need to get yourself a better job" Paul sternly said, Aubrey stood round the corner out of sight, just listening.

"If you let me finish Mr Posen, I would have gone on to tell you that I have now been taken on by the Army full time. I am fighting for our country, and my tour starts in September, 3 weeks away from now. And I'm gone for 9 months" Jesse spat back, he didn't like the way that Paul spoke to him.

"Your money will support her, but you won't be here for her for 9 months. She is just starting her new job too. If you two are the real thing, you should be here for her. How long have you been with her? A couple of weeks! You do not know her enough, you leave for 9 months, you'll come back and she would have moved on!"

"I love your daughter to pieces; I have done since the first time I ever saw her. I'd have jumped at the chance to be with her, but things got in the way, then we became friends and over the past year of being with her I knew I had to make her mine. One day I will marry your daughter, whether that is in a year's time or 10 years time. She is my one and only" Jesse finished off his speech as he heard footsteps towards to the door; he smiled as he watched Aubrey walk towards him. She reached out her arms, wrapping them around Jesse's neck before she kissed his lips ever so softly.

"Do you mean all of that?" She questioned pulling away.

"Every single word doll" He wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist, pulling her in to his grip.

"Let's go" Aubrey whispered and Jesse just nodded.

"I'm sorry mom that I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you"

"No problem Aubrey, love you too" Lisa whispered back to her daughter, not wanting to let go of her.

Aubrey and Jesse walked to the front after he had said thank you to Lisa. He shook Paul's hand out of respect, but Aubrey didn't acknowledge him.

The pair walked out to the car, chucking the bags in the boot before Jesse quickly reversed off the drive.


End file.
